Italy (Terran Country)
Italy was a Terran country bordering south of France, Switzerland, Austria, and Slovenia and east of Albania. Its capital was Rome. It was a member of NATO member and ally of the United States during the Third World War, fighting against the Russians. However, it was invaded by the Germanican Empire, leaving many Italian cities scorched and ruined (except Rome, Venice, and Naples). It was also one of the founding nations of the European Union. History Italy was once a peninsula home to many Italic tribes, along with the Romans years later. In 753 BC, the city of Rome was founded and had expanded by conquering other countries and tribes. It was at first sacked by the Gauls led by Brennus, the brute chieftain of the invaders, but survived well enough into the Punic Wars, when they had encountered the Carthaginians within Spain and Africa. After Carthage's fall, along with the enslavement of the Greeks, the Romans had then unleashed their vast legions throughout the known world. Under Julius Caesar, who was the greatest general in Rome, they had at long last defeated the Gauls, sending terror into the eyes of the Senate. By March 44 BC, however, Caesar was assassinated, leaving Rome into chaos until the rise of Augustus Caesar, who had defeated the conspirators and then annexed Egypt. As a result, the Roman Empire was born, dominating the Medterranean and parts of Europe. But when the empire was split into two, after conquering the British and Dacian tribes, barbarian tribe such as the Huns and Visigoths had burnt Rome into the ground. During the Middle Ages, Italy was split into city-states, in which they fight each other until the late-1800's, when the island of Sardinia had united them and formed the Kingdom of Italy. By the years of the First World War, it fought along side with France, Russia, and Britain. By WW II, under the reign of Mussolini, Italy had several conquests until its bitter end after the Allied victory in Sicily. By 1952, it became one of the founding members of the European Union. During the Third World War, Italy was among one of the US-allied nations that suffered border conflicts with the Serbians. The Italian government ordered the annexation of the Vatican by 2053, breaking an alliance between the Catholic Church and the allies. By 2054, Russia fired a nuke towards Venice, killing 2 million people and leading into a more harsh conflict in Poland. However, at the same time, the Germanican Empire burnt Rome to the ground and took over the Earth. Within a few months, Italy fell. Legacy After the invasion, many Italian fled from their former homes and left for the planet Vadder, where they would form a new Terran society with other surviving groups. Their culture soon flourished as spaghetti, pizza, and Italian artwork soon influence the people within the society. Most Italians become part of the upper class, due to their brilliant artwork and love for their country. They tell stories of their ancient Roman history, formed small towns, created great works of art, and even spread the Catholic faith. The Italian people, in return for the government's kindness towards them, helped build Vadder City, the capital of Vadder. Trivia *Italy is a real-world country on Earth. Category:Terran States